For a large number of surgical interventions the so-called minimally invasive surgery has become established. In this operation technique access to the field of operation lying within the body of the patient is obtained using a trocar sheath, through which surgical instruments, optical systems and the like can be introduced into the body. The advantage of this operation technique is comprised in particular therein, that the skin, and in certain cases thereunder lying tissue muscle layers, need only be opened a relatively small amount, so that only small operation wounds result. Thereby the pain associated with the operation wound is reduced, a more rapid healing is possible, and smaller operation scars result.
In order to be able to use the trocar sheath as an access way to the intracorporal field of operation, it is necessary to first produce an opening in the skin. For this, an incision is made using a scalpel, and the tissue below the skin in separated. This cut conventionally has a length of 10 to 15 mm, and represents an operation wound which must heal and can lead to scarring.
The invention is concerned with the task of further reducing the opening of the body surface for minimally invasive surgery.